Hive-Sec Relations
Serving as the Defence force and police to the masses during the pre-cataclysm era, Hive-Sec today stands for the continued existance of the human race against the Mutant hordes and those that would eat away at the core of every culture out in the ruins today. This does not mean that every day single the fall has been peaceful between humanity and its descended defenders in Hive-Sec, in the last 300 years there has been several occassions where the Circle has decreed that war has been the only answer to the aggression of the other cultures, and sanctioned the deployment of the 1st Chapter and strike teams to thwart their actions. These wars have left a lasting impression of these cultures upon the Hive-sec as a whole and these impressions have been listed below. A Quick Overview CellBorn - Warriors can be trusted, otherwise not to be trusted The Lost - Suspicious of Motives due to Isolationist stance The Company - General Hated by Hive-Sec personal due to Political nature and past proxy wars Raven Privateers - Shared hatred of Mutants, and General Friendly, but to be wary of their leaderships intentions Mech-Corp - Generally hated By Hive-Sec personal due to pass wars, and ignorace of Specialists The Peoples - Suspicous of Shamanistic traditions & Derogatory towards perceived backwards religious attitudes Detailed Relations 'CellBorn' Two proxy wars fought in the past, in both cases the CellBorn have shown a presumption with strength and Honour. Clan culture built around the importance of their future and continued existance of their name. Easily offended and known to have interactions with the blackmarket. Overall can be trusted to hold up to agreements of a military matter, however to be watched in all other instances. Summary: Respectful towards warriors and Leaders, but otherwise to be mistrusted 'The Lost' Little interaction outside of ranger observations of nomadic movements of Lost groupings. Isolationist tendencies and highly family strucured culture, strong sense in tradition and reverence for the past. Little potential threat or issues with culture with one exception of open hostility to Peoples culture. Noted expertise in equipment recovery and affinity for rapid movement. Overall can be trusted at face value of their word during trade, though to be watched for signs of potential militarisation against the peoples. Summary: Respectful towards leaders, otherwise to be evaluated on an 'as per' basis 'The Company' Previous interactions between the Company and Hive-Sec forces has result in one proxy war, and another full blown war. Highly arrogant members, especially those in leadership positions, massively consumed with their so called 'reclamations' of what they see as their property, even at the detrement of others. Ruthless traders, and expert Biological scientists, Overall to be mistrusted as to their motives and their concerns due to their political nature. Summary: Highly Political nature, to be mistrusted on all occassions due to two faced nature, and expected political meddling. 'Raven Privateers' Little previous interactions between Hive-Sec forces and Raven privateers, though noted ease of coordination between both in face of mutant swarms. Leaders noted for sly nature and personal motives, and often motivated by personal greed and dominance then by more logical objectives, whilst Normal populace noted for a drive for personal advancement in terms of profit and status amongst their fellows. Summary: Shared hatred of the mutant kind, with camaraderie displayed over cooperation to rid the ruins of the menance. Can be respected, but to be watched due to unreliability in keeping to agreements of any kind 'Mech-Corp' Aristocratic ruled mass populace descended from engineers of one form or another, repeated interactions between Mech-Corp and Hive-Sec has resulted almost every single time in tensions, and in several occassions open war between the two due to the Mech-Corp leaderships arrogance and ignorance, upto the point of the destruction of an entire Mech-Corp army in one case. Mech-Corp individuals have proven to be stubborn, self centred and highly unreliable at keeping to any kind of agreements. Summary: Highly unreliable, to be mistrusted and suspected of alteria motives at all times 'The Peoples' Tribal Culture focussed around the worship of their ancestors. Highly tribe orientated and simplistic way of operating, mixed with complex daily rituals and traditions, rarely operate wihtout conslultation of some form of senior element or shamanistic entity. Normally highly defensive and guarded against out side influence, noted heavy hostility to Lost culture however with previous interactions always resulting in fights and proxy wars. Interactions between Hive-Sec and Peoples highly limited, though those that have occurred have resulted in a low reputation between the two of one another due to perceived slights. Summary: Tribal people highly reverent of their traditions, exceedingly easily offended, leaders unreliable and unpredictable. Back to Hive-Sec Back to Faction Relations